1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a system for controlling charging of a low-voltage battery of a fuel cell vehicle, and more particularly, to a method and a system for controlling charging of a low-voltage battery capable of more precisely determining a state of the low-voltage battery and efficiently charging the low-voltage battery, by determining a state of charge (SOC) of the low-voltage battery based on output power of a low-voltage direct current (DC) converter providing charged power of the low-voltage battery during vehicle start up as well as a voltage of the low-voltage battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a charged voltage of a low-voltage battery is set based on a driving mode of a fuel cell vehicle and a state of charge (SOC) of a high-voltage battery to improve fuel efficiency of the vehicle and stability of a system. However, when a state in which a lamp within the vehicle is turned on and inadvertently left on for a substantial period of time, discharging of a low-voltage (12V) battery occurs. When a voltage control according to the related art is performed in this state, the discharging of the low-voltage battery may be accelerated, and the low-voltage (12V) battery may not be sufficiently charged, and thus the low-voltage battery may be maintained in a discharged state. As a result, the vehicle may not be capable of being started.
The contents described as the related art have been provided merely for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related aft known to those skilled in the art.